


can you see the stars?

by ashimonaki



Series: guurinpa!! [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashimonaki/pseuds/ashimonaki
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: guurinpa!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968943
Kudos: 9





	can you see the stars?

**can you see the stars, chika-chan?**  
  
a gentle breeze passes by, making dia's hair float in the wind. her feet digging into the sand, she stares blankly into the sunset.  
  
"why couldn't it have been me...? what did i do wrong...?"  
  
she thinks, tears starting to fall down her face. she wipes them away quickly, although she's alone. maybe it was guilt. she shouldn't be feeling this way about someone else's relationship.  
  
sighing, she stands up to walk home. it was getting dark.  
  
looking out at the setting sun one last time, she thinks to herself,  
**"can you see the stars, chika? what about you, yohane? do you both see them? i hope so, they're really pretty. just like you both, i hope you're happy..."  
**  
  
**~~~~~**  
  
  
**can you see the stars, dia-chan?**  
  
chika falls back into bed, sighing.  
  
why did she have to fall in love with them both? why couldn't they both love her back?  
  
"life was cruel", she thought. she just wanted them both. but dia, her other crush would never accept her feelings now. she'd come out to the group as dating yohane-chan, and ruined her chance with dia.  
  
**"can you see those pretty stars, dia-chan? i hope you do..."**  
  
  
**  
~~~~~**  
  
  
**can you see the stars, chika and dia?**  
  
yohane sat down after she ended her stream. it wasn't enough. why did god curse her with falling in love with them both, for crying out loud! it wasn't normal, that's what she knew, but she couldn't help her feelings.  
  
it was stupid of her, fallen angels don't **fall** _in love, right?  
  
_now lying in bed, yohane spoke to herself, quietly to not disturb her mum.  
  
**"do you mere mortals see the stars, too? i... i really hope you do. i love you both. i'm sorry we can't make this work... gomensai..."  
**


End file.
